Hyménée et Gynécée
by Alfgard
Summary: Ceci est une suite à ROBERTOROBERTA de RIEVAL ! En accord avec elle, voici donc la grossesse de RoseRodney ! C'est mon premier SGA, une première pour quelqu'un plutôt axé sur HP et SW !


**Hyménée et Gynécée**

_Chaud. Il fait vraiment très chaud. Trop chaud. Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à cela. Oups, voilà que je pense encore à moi au masculin. Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ? Moi qui suis si frileuse, voilà que je me plains de la chaleur. Et puis c'est quoi ce poids sur ma taille ? Et cette jambe poilue qui me chatouille l'intérieur de la cuisse ? Oh non ! J'avais oublié !_

_Finalement, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois son visage face à moi. Il a l'air si serein et heureux. C'est moi ! C'est moi qui lui apporte cela. Après la soirée, il m'a entraînée ici dans ses quartiers. Et je n'ai pas pu lui résister ! En fait, je ne voulais pas vraiment lui résister. Les derniers relents de mon esprit masculin voulaient passer à l'acte. Et ses caresses ont juste fait le reste._

_J'ai un peu mal, là, à l'intérieur des cuisses. J'ai même un peu saigné. Pourtant, lorsque j'étais un homme, je n'étais pas vierge mais cette fichue machine a trouvé cela drôle de me recréer un hymen. Pffff ! Je revois la surprise de John lorsqu'il a rencontré cette petite résistance et son air de mâle satisfaction. Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils toujours si "fiers" d'être les premiers ? Quand j'en étais un, je n'ai jamais eu de vierges, je ne peux même pas dire quelle impression ils peuvent ressentir !_

_Oups ! Nous n'avons pas pris de contraceptif ! Zut ! Pas question que l'on refasse cela sans que je prenne la pilule ! Bon d'accord, je voudrais un enfant un jour et avant que je sois trop vieille mais pas maintenant ! Non, pas maintenant !_

_Quand je repense à cette nuit ! Ce fut magique ! Et voilà, je rejoue ma midinette. J'ai adoré qu'il me "donne" ce prénom ! Rose ! Il me l'a dit d'une façon si romantique et sensuelle. Rose, c'est décidé je m'appellerai comme cela, pour lui ! Rhooo, mon esprit féminin prend de plus en plus de pouvoir ! Je suis devenue une abominable romantique. Du diable, McKay, tu es une scientifique. Alors, bouges-toi, arrêtes de penser comme une "blonde" ! Argh, Il m'a ensorcelée, le bougre !_

_Voilà que ses paupières papillonnent dévoilant pour moi seule ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il me sourit et je fonds. Des papillons volètent dans mon ventre. Et… oooh… je… oooh… j'ai envie de lui. Il m'embrasse le nez puis prends ma bouche avec passion. Il n'a même pas mauvais goût de si bon matin. Je laisse sa langue continuer son exploration. Il abreuve mon visage de baisers légers et aimants. Lui aussi est romantique, j'ai l'impression d'être en porcelaine._

- Bonjour, ma Rose ! _Dit-il d'une voix rauque_.

- Bonjour ! _Je lui réponds en rougissant_.

- Merci !

- De quoi ?

- D'être le premier ! _Se gargarise t'il_

- Pfffff ! _Je souffle_

- Quoi "pffff" ?

- Je n'étais pas techniquement vierge !

- Euh si !

- Oh arrêtes, j'ai couché avec des femmes, donc je ne suis pas vierge !

- Et sur quoi j'ai "buté" d'après toi ?

- Cela ne compte pas ! Cette stupide machine a merdé !

- Ok, ok ! J'avais oublié qu'il ne faut jamais débattre avec toi !

_Il se colle à moi pour me faire sentir son désir. Il se remet à m'embrasser et l'une de ses mains s'égare plus loin entre mes cuisses que je resserre vivement puis je repousse cette main effrontée._

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Si mais je veux que tu prennes un préservatif ! On n'a pas fait attention cette nuit !

- OK !

_Il se lève et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Je peux voir ses fesses fermes et son dos musclé marqué par mes ongles. Il revient vite en courant faisant sautiller son désir sous mes yeux gourmands. Eh oui, je suis gourmande. Il met le sachet sous les yeux. Je sens que la matinée aussi va être longue._

* * *

**3 semaines après la Saint Valentin**

_Je suis fatiguée, si fatiguée. Voici trois jours, trois jours que je me couche de plus en plus tôt, trois jours que je dors de plus en plus longtemps et je ne me sens jamais reposée. Mais que m'arrive t-il ? John est déjà levé bien sûr, il est plus de 9 heures et comme tout militaire qui se respecte, il a sûrement effectué son jogging habituel et quelques abdominaux. Rien qu'à l'imaginer cela me fatigue encore plus. Il faut pourtant que je me lève. Je vais à la douche._

_Alors que l'eau chaude ruisselle sur mon corps courbaturé, un vertige me prend. Je m'accroche comme je peux au mur glissant. Fichue fatigue qui va jusqu'aux vertiges. Je souffle et j'oblige ma vue à se stabiliser. Je ne dois pas traîner aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de travail. John et moi avons ramené beaucoup d'objets "anciens". Il faut les tester._

_Je me rends compte que je dis John et moi comme si je faisais abstraction du reste de l'équipe. Après tout, nous sommes un couple et aussi un duo. C'est normal, non ? Dieu que je l'aime ! Sans compter que, deux semaines à peine après notre première nuit, j'ai réussi à obtenir qu'il m'épouse. Il m'a accusée d'être une romantique qui se cache. Nous avons quelque peu bataillé sur mon futur nom de famille. Eh, je suis une McKay et une scientifique. Je suis aussi très indépendante même si j'adore l'idée de me marier avec lui. Je VEUX garder mon nom._

_Allez, réveilles-toi McKay ! Encore une fois, je suis retard. Mes équipiers me regardent d'un drôle d'œil. Trois retards de suite, c'est plutôt anormal chez moi !_

* * *

**1 mois et demi après la Saint Valentin**

_Encore une fois, je suis en retard et je cours vers le labo, en dépit de mon ventre vide. Peu m'importe mon hypoglycémie récurrente, j'ai pratiquement des nausées tous les jours et je n'arrive plus à manger. A peine, ai-je posé le pied en dehors de notre lit que vertiges et nausées m'assaillent. La fatigue a aussi augmenté. Sans compter que mes seins me font mal. En rigolant, Cadman m'a dit que j'étais peut être enceinte. Et puis quoi encore. Bon d'accord, j'ai du retard mais bon cela arrive à d'autres, non ?_

_D'accord, j'ai des sautes d'humeur et j'envoie promener tout le monde y compris John qui me regarde comme il regardait Rodney McKay. Je n'aime pas cela ! Je suis "sa" Rose, sa compagne et il ne doit pas me regarder comme cela. Oh non, voilà que j'ai à nouveau envie de pleurer ! Pffff !_

_Teyla arrive au détour d'un couloir et voit mes larmes. Véritablement inquiète, elle enlace mes épaules et m'emmène à la cafétéria. Je suis incapable de parler moi qui suis un génie, je me retrouve sans voix incapable de m'exprimer clairement. Elle m'assied à une table à l'écart et me rapporte un plateau très encombré. Je le regarde avec dégoût. Alors qu'elle approche un morceau de pancake de ma bouche, des nausées me prennent et je me précipite dans les premières toilettes libres que je trouve._

_Et si cette diablesse de Cadman avait raison, si j'étais, enceinte en fin de compte ? Je décide d'aller travailler et d'attendre encore quelques jours pour noter tous les symptômes qui m'accablent. Nous verrons bien._

* * *

**2 mois après la Saint Valentin**

_Je ne me sens pas bien. Je me sens encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sais bien que je suis à l'infirmerie, fichue habitude. J'entends Carson et Elisabeth qui parlent, un peu trop fort à mon goût._

- Quoi ? _Je marmonne_.

- Rose ? Comment allez-vous ? _Me demande Elisabeth_.

- Plutôt bien au vu des circonstances !

- Vous savez ce qui vous arrive ? _Intervient Carson_.

- J'en ai une vague idée, oui !

- Je vais néanmoins vous poser les questions "rituelles", d'accord ?

- Allez-y !

- Avez-vous des nausées, des vomissements et des vertiges ?

- Oui !

- Avez-vous du retard dans vos règles et les seins qui ont gonflé ?

- Oui !

- Vous sentez-vous fatiguée et avec une envie permanente de dormir ?

- Oui ?

- Bon alors, je pense que l'analyse HCG ne va pas tarder à confirmer ce que vous et moi nous soupçonnons ?

- Oui ! Attendons-nous ?

- Oui, les résultats ne devraient pas tarder.

_Nous n'attendons que dix minutes quand la laborantine amène mes résultats qui se révèlent positifs. Encore une fois, comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, je me trouve incapable de parler. Elisabeth et Carson me félicitent. Pendant ce temps là, je pose ma main sur mon ventre encore plat. Rien ne montre qu'un enfant a pris ses quartiers dans mon corps. Héhé, je vais assouvir le fantasme de bien des hommes._

_John entre dans l'infirmerie. Il me regarde un peu fixement, très inquiet._

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave ?

_Je vois qu'il dévisage Carson et Elisabeth qui lui font des sourires dignes du chat d'Alice. Je reste encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, je le sens bien. "Mon" homme a l'air encore plus inquiet._

- _Nondedieu_, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va me dire ce qui ce passe, oui ou non ?

_Je respire très fort, j'admire son magnifique visage et je me décide à lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, d'une façon un peu détournée, certes._

- John, nous allons devoir avancer la date du mariage.

- L'avancer ? Pourquoi ? C'est ridicule, nous avions prévu de le célébrer cet été sur le Continent. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui pourrait justifier qu'on ne puisse pas attendre 5 petits mois ?

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel ! Pourquoi faut-il que John fasse son militaire en ce grave moment._

- Oh, mais rien de plus simple : dans cinq mois, je ne rentrerai plus dans la robe que Teyla et Charin m'ont confectionnée.

- Tu ne rentreras plus dans … ? Et est-ce que tu me peux dire pourquoi est-ce que …

_Je le vois qui s'arrête de parler et qui fronce ses sourcils. Comme son pauvre cerveau doit fumer à l'instant. Ca y est ! Il a compris ! Il béait un peu puis il fait un "oh" de surprise silencieux._

- Oui, et comme je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me traîner avec 10 kilos de surcharge pondérale en pleine chaleur juste pour … _mmmpf_.

- Whoa, quel baiser ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me dévore, avec passion. J'arrive à le repousser !

- John ! J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser à tout bout de champ pour me couper la parole, c'est vraiment …

_Comme d'habitude, il ne m'écoute pas mais me dévore des yeux comme il m'a dévorée la bouche. Sa large main bronzée se pose sur mon ventre. Je vois qu'il prend conscience que nous serons bientôt une famille. Je continue à lui parler, je ne sais pas m'arrêter même et surtout dans les moments solennels._

- …franchement, à quoi ça rime de … _mmmpfff_.

_Pourquoi me fait-il toujours taire de cette façon, je déteste cela ! Nooon, j'adore cela ! Dieu que j'aime ses baisers._

* * *

**3 mois de grossesse**

_J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! Je vomis tous les matins, je me suis tant de fois évanouie que j'en ai perdu le compte. Pour rigoler John m'appelle la "chochotte" ! Je déteste cela ! Il se moque de moi comme du temps où j'étais un Rodney arrogant aux mille maux ! Je suis sa femme, enfin, il pourrait me respecter un peu plus que cela, non ? Oui, je suis sa femme, depuis deux semaines._

_Je déteste être enceinte et je me venge. Je LUI fait payer cette fameuse partie de jambes en l'air ! Notre première nuit d'amour où IL n'a pas mis de préservatif, le saloupiaud ! Je passe mon temps à LUI crier de dessus. D'ailleurs, je commence aussi à hurler sur tout le monde. Je ne supporte plus de vomir, je vomis tant que je maigris, moi ! J'ai perdu plus de sept kilos. Carson s'inquiète, moi je suis contente cela améliore ma silhouette. Et LUI qui me sort que je deviens un sac d'os qu'il veut retrouver la femme aux courbes généreuses. Alors du coup, il fait ceinture._

_J'ai beau être colérique et capricieuse, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse ici. Et oui, je suis la première terrienne qui va accoucher ici ! Quoiqu'IL exige que j'accouche sur Terre. J'ai refusé !_

* * *

**4 mois de grossesse**

_Pourquoi moi ? J'ai toujours des nausées ! Carson me dit que cela arrive et qu'une grossesse ne fait pas l'autre. J'ai même encore perdu plusieurs kilos. Là, Carson s'inquiète. Il a peur pour moi. JE DETESTE ETRE ENCEINTE ! JE DETESTE AUSSI JOHN ! Je suis tout le temps malade. Et je n'arrête pas de faire des crises d'hypoglycémie. Je m'avance vers notre chambre et pourtant je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je ne veux pas voir mon mari ! Depuis ce matin, je l'évite. Nous nous sommes disputés ce matin._

_Je suis si fatiguée mais cela je ne le dis pas. En fait, je le cache de plus en plus. J'ai en marre de continuer à me "traîner" la réputation de Rodney Mc Kay. Si j'ai changé de physique, j'ai aussi changé de personnalité. Etre une femme a modifié mon point du vue du monde mais aussi mes comportements. Je ne supporte plus que l'on me compare à l'aulne de ce que j'ai pu être quand j'étais un homme._

_J'entre dans nos quartiers. Il n'est pas là. Je suis partagée entre le soulagement et la tristesse. Finalement, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de ses bras et du réconfort qu'ils m'apportent. Je n'ai pas faim ce soir, je n'irais pas à la cafétéria. Je me déshabille et j'enfile une nuisette. Un cadeau qui m'a été offert à mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. J'ai trop chaud pour porter quelque chose de plus conséquent. Je m'allonge entre les draps frais. Je caresse mon ventre qui commence à peine à s'arrondir. Mon bébé s'installe enfin. Je continue à me caresser et je m'endors aussitôt._

_C'est la douceur d'une main sur ma joue qui me réveille. Mon amour me regarde dans les yeux. Il est inquiet. Je sais pourquoi ! Cela fait des jours que des cernes s'accumulent sous mes yeux. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus me plaindre. Je m'appelle Rose McKay-Sheppard. Je suis forte ! Du moins, c'est comme cela que l'on me voit depuis mon dernier épisode avec Kolya. Moi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi faible. J'enlace mon mari, j'ai besoin de lui. Ses bras m'entourent et m'enveloppent. Je me sens déjà mieux._

- Je t'aime, John.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Rose !

_Je me rendors avec plus de sérénité._

* * *

**5 mois de grossesse**

_Cela devait arriver, j'ai trop caché mon état de faiblesse. Apparemment, mes hormones ont encore du mal à se caler. Cette fichue machine m'a laissée quelques séquelles. Le bébé grandit et lui n'a aucune carence. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, étrangement. Apparemment, notre fils, l'échographie a certifié son genre, notre fils me pompe toutes mes vitamines et autres oligo-éléments._

_Je suis donc à l'infirmerie depuis ce matin. En effet, mon John m'a trouvé amorphe et au bord de l'inconscience et m'a emmenée à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth est là. Elle m'a remplacée dans toutes les missions à venir. Je veux travailler mais ils refusent même que j'aille au labo. Ils m'ont mise à part afin que les malades ne me contaminent pas avec leurs virus éventuels. Tout à l'heure, pendant que je somnolais, j'ai entendu les infirmières qui s'inquiétaient pour moi. Apparemment toute l'expédition d'Atlantis s'inquiète pour moi. J'ai même appris que les athosiens faisaient des prières pour moi. Du coup, j'ai peur. Ils me font peur. Croient-ils que je vais mourir ?_

_John revient du débriefing d'une des équipes. Je sais qu'Elisabeth voudrait lui aussi le retirer des missions afin qu'il soit présent en cas de problème. Ils me font "vraiment" peur. Mon mari me regarde avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Lui aussi est inquiet. Il regarde les perfusions, électrocardiogrammes et autres machines. Je lui souris, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Comme je l'aime ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux continuer à vivre avec lui. Je veux voir notre bébé grandir. Il me prend la main et la caresse longuement avec tendresse. Il passe sa main sur mon ventre et… oh… notre fils vient de donner un coup de pied dans la main de son père. Ce dernier me regarde et me donne un sourire si lumineux. Dieu que j'aime cet homme ! Les médicaments ou la fatigue, je ne sais pas, m'entraînent à nouveau dans le sommeil._

* * *

**6 mois de grossesse**

_Ouf ! Tout va mieux. Je me sens si bien, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis des mois. Plus de nausées, plus de fatigue, plus de vomissements ! Les soins cumulés, les attentions de toutes parts et peut être les prières de John et des athosiens ont suffi à me maintenir sur le "bon" rivage._

_Ils m'ont permis de reprendre mon travail au labo. Hélas, ils ont limité mon temps de travail à quatre heures par jour. Comme si cela pouvait suffire vu la masse de travail qui s'est accumulée. Néanmoins, même si je tente le coup tous les jours, à chaque fois quelqu'un vient me rappeler à l'ordre pour me sortir du labo. Pas un jour sans que mes aides me poussent dehors, sans que Teyla, Cadman, Carson ou Elisabeth me sortent de là. Dans ces moments-là, je les déteste ! Même Ronon est venu une fois et j'avoue que son regard m'a effrayée. Dîtes, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il "fantasmait" sur moi quand je me suis transformée. Et bien là… rien… j'ai minaudé mais non, il n'a pas bougé un cil ! Il a fallu que je quitte mon cher labo._

_Avec John, nous avons repris le sexe. Cela me manquait, apparemment à lui aussi ! Il est même étonné et trouve que je suis insatiable. Je sais maintenant que certaines femmes sont effectivement gourmandes de sexe au cours de leur grossesse. Et jamais le sexe n'a été aussi bon même quand j'étais un homme. En fait, avec un amant comme John, je suis une femme comblée. Je me garde bien de lui dire. Il est assez orgueilleux comme cela. Il me "promène" dans Atlantis comme un trophée. En fait, il "promène" mon ventre. Tout fier qu'il est de m'avoir mise enceinte du "premier coup" comme il dit ! Et ce petit air satisfait qu'il colle sur son visage à chaque fois que nous rencontrons quelqu'un ! Alors j'ai pris l'habitude de lui coller une tape derrière la tête._

_Ce soir, comme presque tous les soirs, nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans notre appartement, nous regardons un film sur la petite télé-lecteur. Nous sommes semi-allongés sur le lit. J'aime cela ! Je suis assise contre lui, ma tête en arrière sur son épaule. Il m'entoure de ses bras. Nos doigts se croisent et nous posons nos mains sur mon ventre. Tout en regardant le film du coin de l'œil, nous parlons à notre fils. Nous lui parlons de nos projets pour lui. Nous lui parlons de son séjour sur Atlantis. Il sera le premier atlante par la naissance pour la première fois depuis des siècles._

_Je suis heureuse, je suis sereine, j'en oublie même mon travail et la passion qu'il entraîne. C'est cela la différence, je pense, entre être une femme et être un homme._

* * *

**7 mois de grossesse**

_Ca ne va plus du tout. Voilà que ma sciatique s'est réveillée. Du coup, "on" veut m'obliger à passer plus de temps au lit mais j'arrive à y échapper le plus souvent. Quand je suis au labo, on m'installe d'office dans de larges et confortables fauteuil. A la moindre occasion, on me fourre dans mon lit. Je sens que je vais y mettre le feu, "accidentellement", bien sûr !_

_Ces forcenées de Cadman et Teyla m'entraînent dans des "balades". Elles m'imposent le pas cadencé, nerveux et rapide des guerriers. Je trottine derrière elle en leur criant dessus que je marche de plus en plus en canard et que je dois me "trimbaler" un petit bonhomme qui squatte mon ventre._

_John et moi n'avons pas arrêté le sexe, bien au contraire. Il se moque de moi et me traite d'insatiable. Alors je boude. Je boude parce que je sais qu'il va me prodiguer mille caresses. Il n'aime pas quand je boude alors il me caresse, m'embrasse, me chatouille et je sombre sous ses caresses. Il a raison, je suis insatiable._

* * *

**8 mois de grossesse**

_Cette fois-ci, j'ai réussi à obtenir de participer à une petite mission sur GC-1268. Une mission facile m'ont-ils dit mais ils n'en peuvent plus. Depuis des semaines, je les tanne, encore et encore. Et là, c'est mon sale caractère à la Rodney McKay que j'ai mis en avant pour les harceler. Je suis contente à un point. Rester enfermée, au lit, exilée de mon labo me tape vraiment sur le système. D'ailleurs, je le fais payer à tout le monde !_

_Nous voilà sur cette planète avec une mission "facile". Je me dirige donc vers un tumulus. Elisabeth et Radeck pensent qu'il y a du matériel ancien. Ils n'ont pas réussi à l'ouvrir. Quoique ouvrir un tumulus me parait un peu "bizarre". Que diable, je ne suis pas une archéologue, moi._

_Voilà des heures que John, Ronon, Teyla, Carson, et toute une escouade, marchent avec moi sur la route de ce monument. Et pourtant théoriquement, il se trouve à peine à une heure mais ces imbéciles font des pauses d'une demi-heure… tous les quart d'heures. Je suis à deux doigts d'exploser mais quand je vois leur air inquiet, je ravale ma hargne._

_John marche derrière moi. Je me retourne pour le contempler et je ne vois pas la pierre sur laquelle je trébuche. Je m'aplatis dans le dos de Teyla à laquelle je me raccroche_.

- Rose ! _Crie mon mari_.

- Mmmpfff ! _Je gémis en me boitillant_.

- Ta cheville ? _Me demande t'il_.

- C'est rien, nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres du Tumulus, allons-y !

- Non, la mission est annulée.

- Ah, ça non !

_Là-dessus, je lui tourne le dos et je boitille fièrement et courageusement vers le monument. Evidemment, je souffre horriblement mais je ne me plaindrais pas. Pour qui me prennent-ils à la fin ? Je les entends se rapprocher de moi à toute vitesse et ils m'entourent comme autant de gardes du corps présidentiels._

_Au détour du chemin, j'arrive enfin devant la grande butte magnifiquement entourée d'arbres. Je m'en approche un peu plus. Etrangement, je sens comme des vibrations qui partent du tumulus et entrent dans mon ventre. Et alors ce fut comme si ce dernier se mit à répondre. Je dis mon ventre mais je pense que c'est mon bébé. Les vibrations se mettent à augmenter entre les deux. Et puis me voilà "aspirée" contre le tumulus. Je suis ridicule, le ventre plaqué contre la terre, je ressemble à une tortue._

_Tout le monde autour de moi se met à hurler. Mon John m'agrippe et essaie de m'arracher mais il pose la main sur la terre. Je sens alors que les vibrations ont repris mais avec mon mari cette fois-ci. C'est alors que des raies de lumières surgissent du tombeau. Il s'ouvre au milieu comme un coquillage. Une source de lumière surpassant celle du jour. Finalement, le tombeau n'en est pas un. Des marches descendent dans une sorte de cave. Je m'y engage. John essaie de m'en empêcher mais je suis plus rapide que lui._

_C'est miraculeux. La cave est remplie d'E2PZ et apparemment le caisson qui constitue le tumulus est une sorte d'écran occultant. Pourquoi ? Parce que toutes ces sources d'énergie sont au maximum de leur potentiel. Je suis déjà en train de les compter. 6… 12… 18… 24… 30… 30 E2PZ bourrés d'énergie, de quoi alimenter Atlantis pendant des siècles. Inespéré, c'est inespéré !_

_Je me retourne et je vois tout le monde ébahi et les yeux ronds. Je décide de faire un brin d'humour._

- Je ne vois qu'une solution !

- Laquelle ? _Demande John_

- Mettons-les dans nos sacs !

_John me sourit en secouant la tête mais commence néanmoins à mettre les cellules d'énergie dans son sac. Toute la "troupe" fait de même. Quand j'essaie d'en faire autant John et Teyla me les enlève des mains._

- Tu as notre fils à "transporter" !

- Pffff !

_Nous finissons par retourner sur Atlantis et nous avons l'impression d'être le Messie, Noé, le prophète Mahomet et Moïse réunis. C'est dire !_

* * *

**9 mois de grossesse**

_Je suis interdite de labo et Carson m'oblige à rester couchée. J'aurais "trop" travaillé sur l'installation des E2PZ. Evidemment que j'ai travaillé sur ce qu'ils nous "donnent". Ils ont réveillé TOUT Atlantis et ouvert des perspectives phénoménales. John, Radeck et moi-même n'arrêtons pas de travailler sur la réactivation de dizaines de machines et autres objets._

_Depuis plusieurs semaines, je n'arrête pas de m'activer et je me sens particulièrement fatiguée. Des micro-contractions me tordent le ventre. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne mettrais pas mon bébé au monde maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête. Arrrgggh… Finalement ce ne sont peut être pas des fausse alertes._

_Je me dandine lentement vers un transporteur. A peine m'y suis-je installée que je m'écroule au sol tiraillée par une contraction particulièrement forte. Et voilà. C'est parti._

* * *

**Dix minutes plus tard.**

_JE DETESTE JOHN. Ggggnnnn ! J'ai si mal ! Je déteste mon mari. Il me le paiera. Oooh ! Noooonnn, je viens de perdre les eaux. Je suis bloquée dans le transporteur. La porte s'est ouverte, mais je n'arrive pas à sortir tant la douleur me bloque le dos et les jambes ! Fichue sciatique !_

_Je rampe… je rampe comme une bête ! Il n'est pas question que je mette mon bébé au monde ailleurs qu'à l'infirmerie. Ggggnnnn ! Il faut que je hurle… De n'importe quelle manière il faut j'y arrive !_

- AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE !

_Ces imbéciles qui n'avaient pas relâché leur surveillance pendant des mois et là quand j'ai VRAIMENT besoin d'eux, il n'y a personne. Quelle bande d'incompétents. Je suis entourée d'imbéciles. Ggggnnnn ! Une nouvelle contraction !_

- AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI !

_Je souffle, enfin, j'essaie de faire les respirations que m'a conseillées la sage-femme des athosiennes._

* * *

**Plus tard.**

_Il leur a fallu de nombreuses minutes pour me retrouver. Ils m'ont amenée dans l'infirmerie et rapidement allongée. Il n'y a pas de table d'accouchement. Ils n'en n'ont pas ramenée par le Dédale. Et puis, je n'en aurais pas voulu, la sage-femme, Sorsha m'a déconseillé d'en utiliser. Je ne comprends pas comment je fais pour arriver à réfléchir quand les douleurs me tenaillent. John entre en catastrophe et me prends la main._

- Chérie !

_Une contraction me tord le ventre._

- IL N'Y A PAS DE CHERIE !

- Quoi ?

- Ggggnnnn ! JE TE DETESTE ! C'est à cause de toi !

- Arrrggghhh ! _Gémit-il_.

_Une nouvelle contraction vient de me donner une TRES BONNE raison de lui serrer la main. Mes halètements se multiplient. Je n'arrive pas à rester allongée. Je décide de descendre de la table. On veut m'en empêcher, à part Sorsha qui a compris que je cherche une meilleure position. Je les repousse. Une fois descendue du lit, je m'y accroche. Je cambre les reins sous la douleur et je souffle. Encore ! Le temps me paraît si long. Je sens alors une main chaude qui me masse le dos et les reins. Je tourne la tête les yeux un peu brouillés. John, c'est lui qui me soulage. Je lui souris. D'un coup, je n'ai plus envie de l'insulter._

- Embrasse-moi !

_Il s'exécute avec la plus grande douceur qui soit. Comme je l'aime !_

- Encore plus tard.

_Comme je l'ai "exigé", on m'a ramené vers nos quartiers. Mon fils, Samuel, est dans mes bras. Je lui donne le sein. Encore une sensation agréable que ne connaîtront jamais les hommes. Mon petit ange est lové contre moi. Ses petites menottes sont serrées contre lui. Je l'aime déjà si fort. John entre dans notre chambre avec un plateau. Cela tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup. Je me redresse. De toute façon, Jack a fini de boire et s'endort déjà. Je le tends à John afin qu'il le mette dans le berceau offert par les athosiens. Il prend le temps de passer un doigt sur la douce petite joue. Il sera un père formidable. Je le sais, je le sens. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et nous partageons le plateau repas._

- Bien, tu ne m'y reprendras pas de si tôt, John !

- Comment ?

- Heureusement qu'il va falloir au moins un mois avant que tu puisses me refaire l'amour ! Et je prendrais la pilule. Tu ne m'auras pas de si tôt.

_Plutôt que de débattre avec moi, comme d'habitude, il me fait taire d'un baiser, le mufle ! Et ses caresses commencent tandis que sa bouche descend derrière mon oreille. Un mois… ce sera long de tenir un mois sans faire l'amour._


End file.
